companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzerwerfer 42 Multiple Rocket Launcher
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Heavy Panzer Korps |primary_weapon = 15cm Nebelwerfer 42 |secondary_weapon = 1x 7.92mm MG 42 |garrison = |health = |armor = Front: 20 Rear: 10 |speed = 6.8m p/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = 15cm Rocket Barrage * The Panzerwerfer fires ten high-explosive 15cm rockets in a rapid high-angle barrage. * Cost: Free Counter Battery * The Panzerwerfer will automatically counter-barrage enemy artillery weapons that fire withing range. * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost: Free Panzer Tactician * Conceals the tank in smoke, allowing it to avoid damage from enemy units. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = Spotting Scopes * Adds spotting scopes to the vehicle, doubling sight radius when stationary. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: }} The Panzerwerfer 42 mounts a ten-tube 15cm Nebelwerfer launcher on an armored half-track chassis. The saturation barrage is deadly against infantry and other light targets. Barrage weapon. Effective against static targets. Fire and relocate. Compared to the Katyusha Rocket Truck, the Soviet counterpart, the Panzerwerfer fires only 10 rockets per salvo. However, this fragile unit enjoys halftrack armor to allow it to withstand some bullet fire and giving a slightly better chance to escape from the enemy. The panzerwerfer also sports a forward facing MG42 to defend against infantry. Abilities 15cm Rocket Barrage * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: ? seconds The Panzerwerfer fires 10 15cm rockets in a wide area. While it doesn't have the destructive power of the BM-13 Katyusha rocket volley, it makes up for causing suppression to infantry in the area, potentially even pinning them. Counter Battery * Activation: Toggle Ability * Cooldown: ? seconds (also cooldown time between toggle?) Info here. Need info on being immobile and disablement of other barrages. Panzer Tactician * Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine, Mobile Defense Doctrine, Elite Troops Doctrine, Festung Armor Doctrine, Fortified Armor Doctrine, Spearhead Doctrine * Cost to activate * Activation: Direct * Active for 8 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds The Panzer Tactician ability comes with quite some commanders and is automatically unlocked on (almost) all vehicles when the necessary command points are reached. Smoke can be a powerful tool, especially in defensive manoeuvres. One of the great strengths of this ability is that it doesn't need a lot of micro like the Mortar or the USF Sherman. When your vehicle is in danger, press the button and for eight seconds the vehicle will spew smoke out of its canisters and conceal your vehicle immediately. This can often mean the difference between life and death of the expensive and vulnerable Panzerwerfer. Activation of this ability does not interrupt any move commands, so use it when the time is just right. Be aware that enemy guns can still use the attack-ground command and fire through the smoke. If the terrain is flat and the path of your vehicle doesn't change, enemy guns can still deliver the final blow to your vehicle this way. Upgrades Spotting Scopes * Requires German Mechanized Doctrine, Jaeger Armor Doctrine * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory * Upgrade time: 20 seconds Two Commanders provide the the Wehrmacht Ostheer player with Spotting Scopes. The upgrade arrives in the mid-game at 5 Command Points, where your light vehicles (if kept alive) and the first tanks can start to profit from the extra sight radius it gives. The scopes doubles the sight radius on the vehicle that upgrades them. Keep in mind that the scopes only grant extra vision when the vehicle is stationary. It can't even rotate in place, so try to support your vehicles that have a fixed turret. Although the scopes are a fantastic way to see enemies early, be careful with your Panzerwerfer. It is extremely fragile and easily killed, though not quite as easily as the Katyusha rocket truck. Because of this, your Panzerwerfer should be behind your lines or even in your base when it's not firing. It is up to you to decide if it's a good investment to upgrade the scoped on this vehicle. Tactics Like the Russian Katyusha, the Panzerwerfer 42 is best used to fire volleys from behind your lines. Infantry groups are good targets for the Panzerwerfer because the rockets cause suppression upon impact. The very fragile Panzerwerfer is equipped with a forward facing MG42 and has some halftrack armor and while it can deflect some small arms fire, you should still keep it away from direct contact as a direct tank shell hit could still instantly kill it. Should your Panzerwerfer be threatened and you have the proper doctrine, use Panzer Tactician to create a smoke cloud to give the expensive vehicle a better chance to escape. Veterancy